Fate
by ChristinaMarie52
Summary: Bella swan, gets a job in the twin towers two weeks before 9/11. Angela, bella's best friend who happens to be a shape shifter works right around the corner. What happens when that horrid day comes? Will someone save bella? Will Angela and Bella ever see each other again? What does Angela do? Rated M, just incase. Bella Jasper, Alice/Ed Em/R C/E Ang/Embry


I do not own twilight, if I did I wouldn't be writing this now.

Rest in peace to those lost in the tragic events of 9/11 and in the war on terror.

_Chapter one: My Life._

_**Bella's POV**_

I have graduated high school in the town of forks, I have moved to new york to follow my dream to be a lawyer. We have been here three months now, I have just recently gotten an internship in the north tower of the twin towers. So I'm not alone I brought my best friend Angela along with me. She works at a pizza palace about a half a mile from my work. Oh, I forgot. My name is Isabella Swan, I go by Bella. Few people ever get away with calling me Isabella. I am eighteen and a half. I enjoy all types of music, I love movies and I have a strong since of pride for my country.

"Bella, earth to my best friend?" Angela's voice broke my thoughts.

"Huh-what?" I said coming back to reality.

"Don't forget today is our tenth best friend-anniversary. We are going to eat tonight." She said nudging my arm.

"eye-eye captain" I laughed and headed back to work, lunch was over soon. I headed into the elevator to the floor the office was on, saying hello to people as I passed them. I went back too filing papers and sorting paperwork. Five came to quickly, I said goodbyes to co-workers and headed home to change and get ready for my dinner with Ang.

When I got home Angela wasn't home yet, so I hoped in the shower. I got out and went to get ready.

_**Angela's POV**_

When I got home, Bells was in the shower so I went to my room and got ready. I was excited, we have been best friends for ten years now, I am surprising her and taking her to an Italian restaurant in the city.

"Are you ready yet?" I yelled through our apartment.

"Yeah, I am ready!" I heard her footsteps running out her room. I guess having wold hearing is a plus, did I forget to mention I am a shape shifter? It's apart of my Quileute heritage, I am apart of Sam's Uley's pack but I was allowed to go off and do my own thing, so I am. Bella took it quite well, she didn't freak out she just accepted it.

We went off to the restaurant.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I have been alone for quite some time now, I told my coven I needed to go off for a little while. Esme and Carlilse, were sad but they understood. My siblings, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie begged me to stay but I really need to get away. See I am the only one without a mate so I am out exploring for awhile so I can find her, I am currently out and about in new york. Of all the thousands of places I have been, new york has never been one of them. I am really lonely and it's starting to torture me, I act like I am okay when my family calls me. Just so they don't worry about me.

_**Bella's POV**_

Tonight was great, it ended to soon though. We both had work in the morning and we didn't want to be grumpy so we called it a night at ten and headed home. I was really tired so I went to bed.

**BEEP BEEP BEPP**

"Gooooood morning new york city, it's tuesday september eleventh two thousand and one. It's five thirty now" I hit the alarm clock.

I groaned I got up in the shower and started making Angela and I some breakfast, I knew she would wake up because of the smell of bacon cooking. Oh, I was right.

"Morning, bells" she said popping up on the counter.

"Morning, Ang" I nodded.

I finished up and we ate and chatted then went our separate ways to get ready, when we both were finished we headed out the door at seven thirty. We chose to walk to work today, so I said my goodbye and walked into my building and she headed to the pizza place to open up. I started the pots of coffee and said hello to the usual people along the way. Hannah was working today so we got working together.

I heard a plane and the next then I knew I was against the nearby wall the plane had hit the building, I ran for the phone and dialed 911 the line eventually was cut off and I grabbed my cell phone I dialed the house and left Angela a voicemail saying if I didn't make it, to let everyone know that I love them I told her how lucky I was and that I will try my hardest to get out of here I said my goodbye's just before my phone lost signal. I looked around, I started yelling and screaming for help.

_**Angela's POV**_

I cleaned up the place and checked inventory and then opened up the restaurant. Sometime after, I heard a plane and saw a large shadow. What was a plane doing over the city this low? Next thing I knew I heard an ear shattering crash, I ran outside and saw what I never thought I would. A plane has hit the north tower, oh my god.. BELLA!

_**Jasper's POV**_

I heard the crash and took off to see what was happening, who would do something like this? I ran into the building, I don't know why something was pulling me inside this building. I found myself helping people out and then I heard a voice. Something made me go for her, when I got to her and saw her  
I knew then and there she was the one. The only problem was, she was on the other side of a fire line. I ran downstairs so I could get to the other side and ran back up the stairs I grabbed her I told her it would be okay, then she blacked out.

_**Angela's POV**_

When I reached the blockade, the second plane had hit I ran into a near by building and waited for the mass of the debre to fall. I was in pure shock, why would someone do this? WHO did this? I hadn't realized I was crying hysterically. My best friend was in that building, oh god please let her be okay. A few minutes later I couldn't take it I ran out of the building and started yelling for bella. I could only hope she would hear me, I logically knew she wouldn't it was way to loud sirens, glass shattering people screaming, crying. The sight was pure horror. Nothing could ever describe this. I continued to yell for my best friend. Then, the first tower started to fall. I ran and ran until I found a building I could enter when I did I fell to my knees and I prayed Bella made it out. I heard some people saying that more planes had crashed into the pentagon and some other places as well. They said it was a possible terrorist attack.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I grabbed my girl and got her out of there as fast as I could, I made it to my house when I heard the first tower collapse. God help those people in there. I layed her down on my bed and I called Carlilse.

"Hello?" Carlilse's voice came through the phone.

I quickly got him up to pace, he had heard something about it and since he is a doctor I knew he could come check on her, with luck he happened to be in maine and would be here in two hours. After he checked on her and treated her, he planned to go to the local hospital and help as much as possible.

_**Angela's POV**_

I remained in the building, honestly I was to horrified to leave. I grabbed my phone and dialed the house's number. I called and called but each time, I got the busy signal. The guy next to me, handed me his phone I left a voicemail and tried Bella's cell phone, the phone was off. Oh god, I handedd the guy his phone. Then I heard the second building collapse. I couldn't take it anymore, I felt the wolf trying to escape out. I ran to a office inside the building I was in and shifted. I started pacing and whining, when I was in wolf form I could hear the pack's thoughts. Even this far away, it was just how things were. They must have heard me freaking out.

"Angela? What's happening?" I heard Jacob and seth say.

"Twin towers..plane..collapse..bella" was all I could manage to tell them.

I heard the pack discussing what was happening they had heard all about it, the news was saying terrorists they believe one plane was headed to the white house when it crashed in an open field not to far from there. I blacked out.

When I woke it was night time, I had to get home I shifted and ran home. The sight was horrible, a sight I will never forget. I got home and saw there was two voicemail's I knew one was me.. the other had to be Bella.

I listened and broke into sobs, hearing my best friend's voice possibly for the last time. I saved the voicemail, I cut the news on and started calling family, the pack, charlie and renee to they had the right to know Bella was working when it happened. I got no sleep, when the sun came up I ran back out to check the hospital, I grabbed her picture as well.

_**Carlilse's POV**_

I finished checking this girl over, she would be fine after getting some rest. I nodded my head to my son and headed to the hospital.


End file.
